


Aressting

by saphire_dance



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Handcuffs, Identity Porn, Light Bondage, M/M, Officer Grayson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and 'Officer Grayson' have a little fun.</p><p>prompts: uniform, 'Officer Grayson', handcuffs, smirk, sweaty, thighs, laughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aressting

There's something so wrong about this, it's right. Jason looks so good like this, perched in his lap, slick with sweat, Dick's police cap pulled low over that infuriating smirk. Bare naked, his hands cuffed behind his back and he's still smirking at Dick. It's enough to drive Dick crazy if the hot clasp of his body wasn't doing that already.

Dick slid his hands up Jason's thighs to grip his hips, moving him the way he wanted, needed. It still wasn't enough to wipe the smirk off Jason's face. "You still think this is funny, don't you?

"Oh yes, Officer," Jason moaned and then laughed. "This is fucking hilarious and you know it."

Dick growls and pushes Jason off his lap, pinning him face down on the bed. He takes his cap back pulling it on before sliding back into Jason with one smooth stroke. "Still feel like laughing?"

"Just shut up and fuck me, Dick."

"I don't think that's anyway to speak to an officer of the law, Mr. Todd. No wonder you're a wanted man." Honestly, it was a good thing Jason couldn't see his face, it was hilarious and Dick couldn't help but grin.

"Fuck you, Officer Grayson."

"Much better." Dick slaps Jason's ass before he begins to move, pounding into his brother again and again. It doesn't take long for Dick to lose himself, spilling into Jason as orgasm comes over him like a lightning strike.

It takes him a moment to realize Jason is cursing and struggling beneath him. He pulls out gently, and quickly undoes the cuffs. He helps Jason roll over, rubbing his shoulder as he does. "You okay, little wing?"

Jason knocks the cap off Dick's head and gets a grip on his hair, pushing him down until he's faced with Jason's still straining erection. "That look okay to you?"

Dick grins up." It looks delicious, actually."

"Fuck you, you're so the one wearing the cuffs next time."

Dick can't help but laugh as he leans forward for a taste.


End file.
